Alien Spell (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Alien Spell Render.png |hwo+Planet Spell |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=1.7 m ~ 40 m |w=60 kg ~ 15,000 t |t=Spell Alien |fa=Bloodthirst |la=Bloodthirst |all=Emperor Goro, Zeron |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM |oth=None }} is a bloodsucking alien that appeared in episode 3 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Bloodthirst'' Alien Spell first appeared where he took on the human disguise of that a watch salesman in Fukuoka, where he was selling fancy and advanced watches for a low price. As he took off, minutes later all of those who purchased his watches then fell ill and died. HAM soon investigated the case and sent FlamingoMask and Kiyoko Kobayashi in investigate. Soon they came across a suspicious man walking alone in the forest, who then headed into a building. It was the watch salesman from earlier. When said watch salesman entered inside the building, there he spoke with his superior Emperor Goro and gave him the blood he required to feed on. As they both finished drinking the blood, Alien Spell then proposed to Emperor Goro a new strategy by targeting children's blood instead, as Alien Spell had found out that was more richer, delicious and providing for them. Emperor Goro greenlit this plan and Alien Spell carried out his operation. Alien Spell then made an ad telling children all around to come to his building as there was going to be a big sale on watches. Just then, HAM intervened and tried to stop the kids from getting in the building. Then the building exploded and out appeared a giant Alien Spell attempting to capture the kids. Allan Kane then arrived on the scene piloting Giant Slalom and the two duked it out for a bit, before then Alien Spell summoned his saucer to take care of the robot and then was faced with HAM Kestrels. He briefly fought them off, before then flying aways, summoning his monster Zeron to take care of them. Alien Spell was later sighted at the forest again, where he then attacked a boy and his father, before then FlamingoMask arrived to thrawt his attack, allowing the boy and his father to escape. After explaining his motives, Alien Spell then proceeded to battle FlamingoMask. The two battled for a bit. The two were initially evenly matched at first, but then FlamingoMask got the upperhand and then proceeded to beat down Alien Spell, all culminating with FlamingoMask delivering a powerful Flamingo Punch to take him out. Heavily injured, Alien Spell then flew off in order to retreat, but then FlamingoMask used his Shadow Slugger at Alien Spell, cutting him in half. Following Alien Spell's demise, the blood harvest operation was over. Abilities * Toxic Watches: Alien Spell has watches with a red chemical that can kill whatever wears them long enough. The red chemical inside the watches also are used to extract human blood so that the Alien Spell's can feed off of. * Human Disguise: Alien Spell can disguise himself as a human. * Size Change: Alien Spell can alter his size from human sized to around Ultraseven's. * Saucer: Alien Spell can summon a saucer to assist it. This saucer can fire a laser that can freeze it's shots in place until it is hit and can use telekinesis. It can also release a circular barrier that can twirl fighters around and flash very bright lights that can blind the likes of Ultraseven. It is also capable of firing out regular lasers beams that are strong enough to blow up several buildings at once and mechas. * Flight: Alien Spell can fly at medium speeds. * Spell Ray: Alien Spell can release viridian (light green) lasers from his eyes. * Zeron: Alien Spell can summon forth the kaiju known as Zeron to assist in combat or as means of a distraction so that he can get away. Roar Trivia * His episode was meant to be an homage to the banned episode of Ultraseven, From A PLanet With Love, right down to having a similar plot. * He is the first alien opponent that FlamingoMask has had to face. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Aliens Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:Flying Kaiju